Geografía radical Wiki
Geografía Radical La Geografía es una disciplina compleja, que se avoca a estudiar el espacio como síntesis de la relación sociedad-naturaleza, es compleja pues se refiere a que analiza el territorio y para ello requiere un conjunto amplio de conocimientos, desde distintos puntos de vista, porque se necesita estar conectado a todas o casi todas las áreas del conocimiento humano para generar una mejor perspectiva de análisis del espacio geográfico estudiado, en sus distintas escalas de relaciones territoriales construidas y la producción contextual del dato. Para la Geografía Radical el espacio es explicado a través de: relaciones; poder; historicismo y lo cualitativo. Donde cada uno de los aspectos ayuda a comprender las relaciones socio-espaciales a lo largo de la historia, las cuales son interpretadas a través de la teoría crítica. La Geografía Crítica, es una de las corrientes más nuevas desarrolladas a lo largo de la historia en el campo disciplinario de la geografía y se destaca como una de las cuatro más importantes, siendo las otros tres el Determinismo, Posibilismo y la Nueva Geografía. thumb|170x170px| Antipode, Revista pionera de Geografía Radical. La Geografía Radical, toma como punto de partida la teoría crítica desarrollada en la Escuela de Frankfurt, llevándola al campo de la geografía. Ésta corriente geográfica nace como crítica al positivismo y a su revolución cuantitativa introducida por la Nueva Geografía. __TOC__ Antecedentes de la Geografía Radical El origen de esta corriente, se da por una lectura social de los años 60 donde los conflictos sociales principalmente provocaron que la academia lograse cuestionar su aporte a la sociedad, lo que derivó en en un análisis ontológico y epistemológico sobre la disciplina en ¿Qué es la Geografía? y ¿Qué es el espacio? para lograr develar como se producía el conocimiento al re-definir el objeto de estudio, desde "relación hombre-naturaleza" a "espacio", ampliando los posibles campos de investigación, herramientas y aportes que podrían generar. Desde esto se logra dar un sentido espacial a las redes de acción, historicismo e imaginarios. El contexto histórico que provoca este giro en la manera de como se producía el conocimiento geográfico principalmente fueron; la segregación social de la población afrodescendiente en la década de los 60 en Estados Unidos (primera aproximación de una espacialización de un conflicto social con cartografías participativas), guerra de Vietnam en cuanto a la sensibilización o conciencia del impacto de un sistema de acciones y poder, así como también el "Mayo francés" (1968) implicó un giro del mundo academicista donde el enfoque fuese aportar a la sociedad para generar transformaciones. Dentro del desarrollo histórico de la geografía radical podemos rescatar tres puntos importantes de su origen, los cuales son: # La "Expedición geográfica de Detroit": Fue una organización social fundada en 1969 por William Bunge en conjunto con la comunidad negra de la zona de Fitzgerald en Detroit. Esta organización ideo múltiples metodologías geográficas de terreno y de recopilación de datos históricos de este barrio, enfocadas en poder responder a las problemáticas asociadas a la fuerte represión social que se desarrollaba en la zona de Fitzgerald durante ese periodo. Con estas herramientas provenientes de la geografía, sumado al conocimiento que tenían los residentes sobre su territorio, comandaron una lucha para la protección y la conservación de su barrio. # La revista "Antipode": Es una revista fundada en el año 1969, como un medio de información y comunicación para los geógrafos, respondiendo como una alternativa a la linea "institucionalizada" de la geografía de ese periodo la cual estaba representada y controlada por la Asociación Norteamericana de Geógrafos (Associacion of American Geographers), una organización conservadora incapacitada para tratar temáticas sociales. Antipode rescata información sobre lo ocurrido en la expedición de Detroit y muchas otras temáticas asociadas a procesos sociales. Se instauran nuevas ideas sobre metodologías críticas y sobre el rol de la ideología en la geografía, lo que posteriormente llevaría a la revista a introducirse en el campo del Marxismo en 1974. # La Unión de Geógrafos Socialistas: Fue una unión sindical libre de geografos, estudiantes y no-geografos constituida en el año 1974 cuyo propósito queda expresada en su manifiesto "El propósito de nuestra unión es trabajar para la re-estructuración radical de nuestras sociedades de acuerdo con los principios de justicia social. Como geógrafos y como personas contribuiremos a este proceso en dos maneras complementarias: 1) Organizando y trabajando hacia un cambio radical en nuestras comunidades, y 2) Desarrollando la teoría geográfica para contribuir a la lucha revolucionaria".U.S.G. Newsletter", Vol. 3, N. 1. Estos tres hechos sirven de referencia para entender los inicios de esta tendencia geográfica, en cuanto a su ideología, epistemología y su visión para entender los procesos socio-espaciales. Objeto de Estudio de la Geografía Radical La Geografía Radical nace en los años 70's con ideas vinculadas a las ideologías marxistas, que estructura teóricamente la mercantilización del trabajo y la naturaleza como base de la desigualdad, a lo que se pretende acabar dando como respuesta un nuevo orden social, y en la geografía como una ciencia explicativa, donde se consolida la relación (objeto de estudio) sociedad-naturaleza. Así se deja de ver el espacio como un ente contenedor, y se instaura la idea del espacio relacional. Son las relaciones sociales, entendidas bajo un análisis histórico de dominación las que configuran el espacio. En cuanto a la cuestión epistemológica la consideramos como el proceso de construcción del conocimiento a través de una relación entre lo teórico-metodológico y lo empírico en un nivel crítico y analítico: “La epistemología trata de descubrir los procedimientos y condiciones que hacen posible el conocimiento”. Algunos métodos epistémicos antiguos para crear un episteme, que es el objetivo del ejercicio epistémico lograr un conocimiento conquistado por la práctica epistémico analítico son; mayéutica (desarrollado por Sócrates, basado en el diálogo), dialéctica (desarrollado por Platón, basado en la argumentación y contra-argumentación) y lógica (desarrollado por Aristóteles), y algunos métodos modernos son; emotivo, volitivo e intelectual. Los efectos de los análisis filosóficos en lo ontológico y epistemológico caen en la búsqueda del o los paradigmas, en 3 niveles de análisis; supra-estructura, infraestructura y sub-estructura de la cuestión, constituyendo así la teoría (respuesta o suficiencia del análisis) que coopere consistentemente con preguntas que permiten entender la realidad social; ¿Qué es la realidad?, ¿Qué es la geografía? o ¿Cómo podemos conocer/entender en geografía?, ¿Qué es el espacio?. Como propone Lefebvre en sus 3 dimensiones dialécticas; espacio producido, concebido y percibidoHiernaux-Nicolas, D. (2004). Henri Lefebvre: del espacio absoluto al espacio diferencial. México: UAM., conceptos que a posteriormente son re-analizados por Milton Santos con su desarrollo de la geografía como esfuerzo intelectual de comprender el giro espacial de sus relaciones y como debe ser desarrollado el análisis espacial. El objeto de estudio es un constructo social, no hay preexistencia, lo que deja de ser una variable con el que se puede explicar la realidad "social", sino que es el reflejo de como la sociedad se crea y recrea mediante discursos y prácticas relacionales que dejan huellas en el espacio, lo que se plasma en la distinción trialéctica de Lefrebvre, donde se sintetiza de gran manera que esencialmente el paisaje es una creación del hombre, primero por su determinación del campo de observación o estudio y segundo por su intervención. Por aquello se deriva a que no hay sólo una concepción de espacio, pues en la construcción de este yace en la lectura de los simbolismos, de las experiencias espaciales de la necesidad de un sujeto activo y critica para desarrollarlo, donde la constitución de una nueva justicia social colabore a un nuevo orden social que signifique un aporte activo de la geografía en función de una acción para transformar, es decir, el investigador se debe a parte de la comunidad, con una investigación comprometida, emancipada y liberadora donde la realidad retratada sea compartida , histórica y dinámica, para así ser fiel a los ejes que fundamental tal corriente. Es por tanto que la geografía deja su lógica de acumulativa y reproducción mecanicista del conocimiento a una la generación de una visión crítica, que para este nuevo orden social se establezcan conducciones claras a través del ordenamiento territorial y todo el conjunto de herramientas que ello significa, por tanto el rol del geógrafo (a) bajo estos lineamientos debe ser reveladores de la estructura social imperante, sensible a la necesidad de solidaridad, democracia y participación, donde utilice la geografía como un elemento más para la comprensión y transformación de la realidad social tal como señala Capel y Undurraga (1994). En América Latina la corriente, intenta responder a ¿cuál es la responsabilidad de la geografía? A través de la explicación de la realidad para el cambio, no sólo producir el conocimiento geográficos, si no producir una decisión policía que luche por re-fundar el socialismo, cambiando el sentido de la investigación académica tensando las relaciones que antes intentaban “neutralidad” al explicar el espacio y sus fenómenos. Es entonces que definimos el espacio como un proceso complejo de relaciones que producen materialidades y objetos (dispositivos), lo que se sintetiza como algo relacional (lugar, poder, paisaje). Foucault señala que el espacio es conjunto de relaciones que delimitan los sitios y es imposible superponerse, pues es irreductible. Lefebvre es más osado con su tesis "La producción del espacio" para entender los fenómenos sociales en el espacio, señalando que el espacio no es inerte y que el capitalismo moldea y produce el espacio, asegurando cohesión social de manera homogénea, donde el espacio representacional (parte de su trialéctica) es el conjunto de experiencias que emergen entre las prácticas y representaciones en los imaginarios. De Certeau se contrapone, estableciendo que el espacio per se, es la intersección de elementos, es practicado y producido por interacciones de los móviles que le otorgan perfomatividad al espacio. En síntesis: * Propone una explicación de cómo funciona la estructura dominante * Existe una relación de la parte con el todo y se verifica en la realidad. * Existe una producción social del espacio y una división espacial del trabajo. * El capitalismo (estructura dominante) se traduce en códigos impresos que configuran el espacio. * El geógrafo debe producir certezas y decisiones políticas para transformar. * Se produce a través de la lectura de los espacios en su complejidad de relaciones. Actualmente vivimos un auge de la dimensión espacial en las ciencias sociales. Se habla de un “giro espacial” y de la “concurrencia entre lo espacial y lo social” como “emergencia de temas”. Sin embargo, esa concurrencia ya es de antaño, desde los intentos de Kant hasta la reivindicación de Foucault. El "giro espacial" no se reduce sólo al campo de la geografía, sino a todas las ciencias sociales en menor o mayor medida (independiente de cuándo ocurrió), este fenómeno cobra gran relevancia pues es el momento donde las "ciencias" se dan cuenta de que están inmersas en el espacio y todo lo que se produce (fenómenos y objetos de estudio) están ahí, por lo que se comienza a teorizar al respecto. En geografía se avanza de lo corológico (región) a lo espacial, a la territorialidad de los fenómenos. Así surge una actualización que refresca a la corriente, donde por un nuevo cuestionamiento epistemológico se cuestiona ¿dónde, cómo y para qué efectos se configura una espacialidad del trabajo como dador de significados al espacio, y por ende ¿qué determina la división social del trabajo en el espacio?. Resulta muy común hoy en día escuchar hablar acerca del territorio, es un término utilizado para describir la porción del espacio ocupado por una persona, un grupo o el Estado, donde no es tan sólo un espacio vivido por dichos agentes, sino que se refiere a la demarcación -apropiación- del espacio con el fin de utilizarlo y conducirlo según las necesidades que posean dichos agentes. (habitantes, estado, empresas). Esta apropiación se lleva a cabo por parte de un grupo determinado, que lo ordena por medio de una unidad sistemática y funcional, que le viene a dar un carácter eminentemente político al territorio (Gallestegui, 2009), ya que la participación de un grupo que se organiza a través de una autoridad y que la rige por medio de normas y leyes. Dicho lo anterior podemos decir que el territorio nos habla de un espacio no tan solo socio-cultural sino que de un espacio político. El territorio como categoría contiene el espacio geográfico apropiado, y en él se advierten signos del ejercicio efectivo del poder político Gurevich, R. (2005). Sociedades y territorios en tiempos contemporáneos., es decir, los territorios son el resultado que nace de la interacción entre estructuras y relaciones socio-espaciales y como estas sostienen imaginarios que ayudan a entender la configuración del espacio. Los distintos grupos sociales que ahí viven generan un vínculo social que le proporciona sentido a la materialidad, carácter que se le imprime y que tiene intención por apropiación social. Así la condición de habitar se construye por relaciones de poder socializando el conjunto de las cosas leídas desde la óptica de los fenómenos sociales, que vuelven a recrear lo que Deleuse y Guattari señalan como perfiles sociales en su mención a los muros invisibles, en que las territorialidades se construyen socialmente y generan también mapas mentales. Por lo que el fenómenos espacial tiene su expresión en el espacio y su origen en el problema social de éste. Es entonces donde la geografía aparece como fruto de como concebimos el espacio y la relevancia que tiene su organización, pero también el territorio es consolidado o demarcado por las prácticas del lenguaje, así una interpretación geográfica completa dependerá de las distintas lecturas a la sociedad, de como actúa o razona, pues desde ahí se constituyen acciones que modifican el espacio. La Geografía Radical busca descifrar estas interacciones y estructuras desde aspectos relacionales y multidimensionales, Bunge (1979) sostiene el descubrimiento de la utilidad social de la geografía, al llevar los problemas globales de la tierra al nivel de las vidas normales de la gente. Lo cual permite establecer una crítica explicativa del proceso de conformación del territorio, dónde han existido relaciones de poder que se replican a largo de la historia y son vitales a la hora de entender las relaciones socio-espaciales que se desenvuelven en el espacio geográfico.Bunge, W., 1979. Perspective on Theoretical Geography. Annals of the Association of American Geographers. Jorge Blanco nos dice que si se piensa el espacio como la apropiación por parte de una sociedad por medio del ejercicio del poder obligatoriamente aparece la necesidad de organizar la comunicación, por ende, no existe territorios sin red, ya que la red es un medio para producir territorio donde se le permite mantener el control de los movimientos que se dan en el territorio y la conexión entre lugares por medio de lazos permanentes. Gallastegui, J. (2009). Espacios para una geografía social, humanista y crítica. Valparaíso: Ediciones Facultad de Humanidades - Universidad de Playa Ancha. . Desde este punto de vista, no podemos dejar de mencionar, que dentro de la territorialidad,-ejercicio de dominación del espacio- los agentes que colaboran en él son la población, el Estado, y las empresas. Desde este punto de vista la gestión del territorio la tendrá quien se apropie de los medios de producción, y con ello su infraestructura, y sus ganancias. En conclusión podemos decir que el concepto de territorio y su posterior análisis podría ser el re-descubrimiento de la geografía política considerándola como el estudio de las repercusiones espaciales del proceso político, donde se estudia se estudia por una parte la territorialidad a nivel infra-estatal, dentro de un estado determinado y el estudio de las relaciones entre distintos estados-políticos, militares desde una perspectiva globalizadora. Ejemplos de temáticas posibles de analizar por esta corriente: * Espacios de encierre y dominación (formas). * Derecho a la ciudad y posibilidades espaciales de las ciudades. * Practicas espaciales colectivas y solidarias. * Desobediencia civil como respuesta a la sociedad control. * Control jerárquico de las relaciones de dominación. * Distribución y configuración espacial de la población en función de la economía política. A modo de síntesis podemos entender que esta perspectiva si viene a dar un paso importante para el desarrollo de las disciplinas sociales en cuanto a su "giro espacial" e historicismo, pero para la geografía supone abrir los ojos a entender que el espacio es algo complejo, dinámico, cargado de simbolismos y amplio en su sentido cualitativo, lo que nos deja lleno de interrogantes cada vez que comprendemos más esta situación, que por primera vez visibilizan de redes de acción o poder que generan marcas en el territorio develando estructuras que antes parecían inexistentes, lo que obliga al geógrafo (a) a ser un agente activo, crítico y comprometido, poniendo en disposición su conocimiento para la transformación de las estructuras imperantes, aún que esto aleje la neutralidad y pueda generar un exceso de historicismo al realizar un análisis espacial que sea sesgado por la ideología y no nos permita observar con total claridad el total de las aristas involucradas en el caso. Se deja de lado el paradigma positivista, pues"limita la explicación de los fenómenos ocurridos en la realidad, donde suele ser sesgado al desestimar lo cualitativo y las redes de poder porque no pueden ser cuantificadas y además no identifica ningún sistema social-político que pueda ejercer dominación o prácticas espaciales en los otros". Principales autores y obras destacadas Dentro de los autores mas influyentes en estos aspectos y que aportaron significativamente en la creación de nuevas teorías-metodologías criticas y analíticas dentro de la geografía radical se encuentran: William Bunge: geógrafo estadounidense conocido principalmente por implementar métodos geográficos en terreno para resolver problemáticas sociales, en este aspecto sus "expediciones geográficas" en ciudades y pueblos norteamericanos marcaron un quiebre en el academicismo geográfico dominante de la época e instauró la geografía como una herramienta para desarrollar luchas políticas y sociales dentro de una sociedad conservadora. ☀''Theoretical Geography''' (1962) David Harvey: geógrafo británico que colaboró de manera sobresaliente en los inicios de la revista Antipode y que durante este periodo se vio fuertemente influido por la teoría marxista. Harvey a desarrollado una carrera que esta marcada por críticas sistemáticas a problemas sociales de desigualdad, al sistema capitalista, al neo-liberalismo e imperialismo. ☀''Social Justice and the City (1973) Henri Lefebvre: geógrafo fracés quien elaboró tesis del moldeamiento urbano a través de sus revoluciones y prácticas, desde una mirada filosófica y crítica, aportando al estudio del territorio y los conflictos sociales desde la tensión de cómo se produce el espacio para que tales procesos surjan. ☀''La producción social del espacio'' (1974) '''Algunas corrientes derivadas de la Geografía Radical Geografía Feminista, Geografía Anarquista, Ecología Política, Post-moderna (nace de la crítica al exceso de historicismo, crisis epistemológica para entender la realidad). Véase también En Español: Geocrítica. Cuadernos Críticos de Geografía Humana. Constelaciones. Revista de Teoría Crítica. En Portugués: ALEFT. Revista de Geografía Crítica Radical. En Inglés: Antipode. A Radical Journal of Geography. [http://ojs.unbc.ca/index.php/acme ACME. An International Journal for Critical Geographies.] Referencias Categoría:Navegación Categoría:Archivos